User blog:ToaGonel/Broken Order Universe - Infinity War
Haha, and you thought the April Fool's stuff was done. Just kidding. In any case, this will be the more honest counterpart to the announcement blog of a few days ago. Broken Order Universe: The Third Cycle I have detailed before how both the first and second cycles were written in what were new forms for me: the first cycle was written Greg-style--unplanned, although it eventually did grow to be planned as I realized there was a story to be told, and the second cycle was written with a strict outline partly to coordinate with FireDrag and partly to coordinate such a massive undertaking. The third cycle will similarly be a new form for me. This time around, I'll be primarily working with other authors on this wiki to produce the next four books (books eight through eleven). I know what the general story will look like, but as I am working with these authors, a great deal has yet to be determined. Much as Kazsavor loses control, perhaps temporarily, on his plans, so also will I lose much control over the saga. My co-writers will control the good guys in this game while I control the Kritors. I joked in the title of this blog about the Infinity War; while the similarities are pure coincidence, the famous characters of CBW will all be making at least cameos. I won't say much more on this front, but it should be fun. The stories are as follows: * Point of Entry * Duty's Call * The Line of Kazsavor * Legacy's Say And as for the future after that, I will not say at present. Other Stories I have a few ideas as to what I may do after Broken Order inevitably wraps up. Some involve the various storylines I was working on long before I ever joined this wiki. Some include new ideas that I may undertake, far simpler and far easier than the Broken Order narrative. There's a chance I may end up not doing anymore Bionicle fanfiction at all, in favor of projects I may have; this, however, is not overly likely as I can tell, as I have never really written anything other than Bionicle stories and the transition to my own stuff would be painful and gradual. In any case, I may be circulating ideas I have for the post-BOU timeframe and asking for feedback on that front. General Things have gotten pretty busy over the course of life. Thankfully uni has taken a step back, however temporarily, and things are going more smoothly atm, but it's only a matter of time before it returns to normal. Until the summer, expect writing to go more slowly (although I did manage to do all the stuff over this last year... somehow). In general, my ability to write prose fiction is diminishing as I increasingly need to start practicing what I was taught in screenwriting and other stuff. I should still be able to juggle it with the prose, but I'll have to devote myself more and more to the other. Uh... Can't think of anything else in this area. If I do, I'll just update the blog or smth. Edit 1: I just remembered that I still plan to publish some images I've drawn for Oblivion's Game and the prior stories, as well as publishing story notes and trivia for it. I'll try to get that done no later than the end of the month. I also remembered that I have an idea for a story or a series (I haven't decided yet) known as the Soulshredder Initiative that I'm pretty hyped for. Stay tuned for updates on that front. Category:Blog posts